dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie Rotten vs. Amazing Bulk
Robbie Rotten of LazyTown (Quauntonaut) takes on Amazing Bulk of Amazing Bulk (ShadowKaras) in the Qualifying Round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction Robbie Rotten was looking through a pair of binoculars looking at the rest of the citizens of LazyTown. Walking across the floor and paying no mind to the machinery around him, he approaches a large computer on his desk, and takes out a CD from under his cape. Putting it into the drive, he types in a few details, then turns around. On a small circular device in the middle of the room, a beam shines, ready to teleport someone in from another location. Finally smiling, he rubs his hands together. Robbie: At last, I will have a person so sinister that it will force the people of LazyTown to listen to me! With my new computer drive, I will be able to scan the town and conjure the perfect warrior to beat the townspeople at their own game! Soon, a laser shines across the floor, and several sparkles slowly form into the shape of a person... a person wearing a shirt. As Robbie’s eyes grow with excitement, soon, the teleportation is complete, and Henry Howard walks out. Robbie: Ah hah! He looks very smart! Now, the town will kneel before me, Robbie Rotten, and everyone will be mine! Hank looks around for a second, confused as to where he is, until he sees Robbie Rotten standing there laughing. Henry: Oh, can I help you! Robbie: Smart... check... warrior... check... I should have checked “friendly” off the list... ack! Henry let's go, and Robbie brushes his vest off, before pulling a picture of the Sportacus out of the floor. Robbie: I hope you don’t mind, I just had to borrow you for a tiny bit. I want you to eliminate this man, and then I can send you back home after you’ve exterminated them! Henry: Exterminate? But he is just an innocent man! Robbie: You will do as I, Robbie Rotten, says, otherwise you will get a shock with the special collar I... (realizes he’s holding the collar in his hand)... I... haven’t put in you yet. Well that was dumb of me! Henry: Uh-huh. Well, if you don’t mind, I’m not in the mood for killing innocent people. But I will kill a bastard like you if he doesn’t send me back home. Hank then starts to turn into the Amazing Bulk, and Robbie Rotten stares. Robbie: It looks like this will be more difficult than I thought. Here We Go!!!! Melee (We Are Number One 1:02-2:02) Robbie sneaks a laser pistol out from under his shirt and fires five shots at Bulk, who deflects them all by swinging his hand. Running up and sending it crashing down, Henry is surprised when Robbie catches his fist with hands, before he hops into the air and kicks his in the face. Landing with his legs on his shoulders, Robbie punches Amazing Bulk in the face repeatedly before he walks around his head, tangling it up in his apron, then backflips to the ground, smashing Bulk down. As Bulk gets up, Robbie backflips over to a counter, where he grabs a bag of sugar. Robbie: Ah, this brings back memories! Running towards Bulk, he prepares to swing and deal a whole lot of damage, but Henry stretches his hands above his head and puts on a pose. Robbie’s jaw hits the floor and halts, giving the Bulk the opportunity he needs to kick him between the legs. Before he hits the ground, Henry pulls a punch while extending her fist, trapping Robbie in a purple hand that pulls away some of his life force. After he collapses to his knees, he looks up and laughs. Robbie: Is that all you... His sentence is cut off by a series of punches to the face, slamming him into the back of the lab. The Amazing Bulk runs up to Robbie to make the punch once more, but now his swings are blocked by an shield the villain hastily activates. As he slowly cracks it open, Robbie reaches onto the lab counter and grabs a syringe labelled “Power”, quickly injecting himself in the arm. The moment Henry shatters the barrier is the moment Robbie claps his hands so hard he creates a shockwave that blows him away. Leaping off the walls to get ahead of his body, Robbie dive-kicks him into the ground, where he rolls to get on her feet. With incredible skill, Hank swings at Robbie Rotten repeatedly with his hands, but his fast melee speed allows him to punch every attack to block it. With a twirl, Henry spins away and shoots another blast at Rotten, but he simply shoots the attack, spitting a stream of fire at the Amazing Bulk right afterwards. Bulk impales the fist in the ground and uses its wrist to block the flames, before leaping off. With a well-aimed kick, he leaps off of Robbie’s face and rushes up before punching him with a savage blow. The attack sends Robbie Rotten reeling across the floor, but he retains his composure. Robbie: Perhaps I got more than I bargained for with your dumb purple man. Bulk: Is this thing important? Bulk holds up the remote to the transporter, and Robbie gasps. When he hits a button, he enters an enraged state, and runs up to him. Although his punches and kicks are blocked by his own, a sudden boost from disguise allows a kick to strike Henry in the chin. This isn’t enough, even with Robbie’s angry state, and Hank flips his hand around like a pole to bat Robbie across the head a few times before pushing him away. Muttering an incantation, Henry launches TV at Robbie, who, for a split second, disappears into the wreckage... before a massive beam launched from memory gun splits the attack and knocks Bulk across the room. Bulk: You’re finished! Nobody can help you now, because you’re finished! Time to SMASH!!! Robbie: I doubt it, Ugly! The Amazing Bulk turns around and sees a red dragon stick its head out of the portal, roaring loudly. Hank screams before the dragon takes a large bite, and swallows him whole. After a brief moment, the beast’s eyes grow wide, and it spits Bulk back out, slamming him into the lab wall and knocking him out with a blast shrinking him. K.O. (We are Number One 2:02-2:10) Robbie Rotten pets the Dragon on the head, and walks back into the lab, leaving an unconscious Henry Howard and a destroyed lab. The doorbell is heard as a disguised Robbie dresses up as a housekeeper, and the muffled voice of Robbie is heard. Robbie: Well, this is going to take a while to clean. I'll be the quickest in history to clean this up. Results Winning Combatant: Robbie Rotten: 18 Amazing Bulk: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 13 Death: 5 Information Follow Robbie’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:Joke themed DBX Battles